Numb
by Taalith.Dek
Summary: O pequeno Mu fica intrigado com a súbita mudança de Shion, dias se passam e a curiosidade e a raiva cresce no garoto, até que acontece um pequeno incidente muito conhecido por nós, Mu sente o peso do passado nas costas mesmo depois de muito tempo, algo que ele talvez pudesse ter evitado. Songfic dramática escrita em primeira pessoa, com as músicas de Linkin Park.
1. Numb

Essa Fic não tem fins lucrativos, Saint Seiya não me pertence, a música pertence à banda Linkin Park.

**NUMB**

**_(Entorpecido)_**

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

**_(__Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)_**

**_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_**

**_(Me sentindo tão infiel, perdido abaixo da superfície)_**

Não entendo o que acontece com o meu mestre, nesta última semana ele tem dobrado meus treinamentos, ele já não sorri tanto, será que fiz algo errado? Ele disse que eu preciso ser mais forte, ser somente eu não é o suficiente.

**_I don't know what you're expecting of me_**

**_(Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim)_**

Eu não entendo, por quê? Por que tenho que ficar forte? Ele é o Mestre do Santuário, o que poderia dar errado? O que ele quer que eu faça? O que ele quer de mim?

**_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_**

**_(__Vivendo sob a pressão de seguir seus passos)_**

Estou sendo treinado para seguir adiante como cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, quem sabe futuramente herdando também o posto de Grande Mestre, mas eu acho que Shion nunca me perguntou se era mesmo isso que eu queria, eu sei que é a vida que EU escolhi para mim, mas ele nunca se preocupou com isso, tenho apenas 7 anos, mas já carrego em meus ombros uma grande responsabilidade. Ele me acolheu como discípulo quando eu era recém nascido, e sou muito agradecido por isso.

**_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_**

**_(Pego pela correnteza, simplesmente pego pela correnteza)_**

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

**_(Cada passo que eu dou é outro erro para você)_**

**_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_**

**_(__Pego pela correnteza, simplesmente pego pela correnteza)_**

Errado, errado, errado. Eu só escuto isso ultimamente, não tenho mais permissão para treinar com outros aspirantes a cavaleiros, me sinto totalmente aprisionado, não luto contra isso, apenas sigo cada dia, sendo levado, mesmo contrariado.

**_I've become so numb_**

**_ (__Fiquei tão entorpecido)_**

**_ I can't feel you there_**

**_(Que eu não posso te sentir)_**

**_I've become so tired_**

**_(Fiquei tão cansado)_**

**_So much more aware_**

**_(Tão mais consciente)_**

Eu estou ficando cego, cego com a indignação pelo jeito como Shion tratava as coisas, ele parecia ter pressa, parecia estar atrasado, tudo estava errado para ele, tudo, tudo, não consigo nem quero ver suas razões. Eu não consigo ver nele a pessoa que ele era antes, não consigo sentir meu mestre dentro daquele homem.

**_I'm becoming this_**

**_(Eu estou me tornando isso)_**

**_All I want to do_**

**_(Tudo o que eu quero fazer)_**

**_Is be more like me_**

**_(É ser mais eu mesmo)_**

**_And be less like you_**

**(E ser menos como você)**

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_**

**_(Você não consegue ver que está me sufocando?)_**

**_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_**

**_(Segurando tão apertado, com medo de perder o controle)_**

**_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_**

**_(Porque tudo o que você pensou que eu poderia ser)_**

**_Has fallen apart right in front of you_**

_**(Desmoronou bem na sua frente**)_

Eu já decidi, vou falar com ele, saber o que está acontecendo, vou pedir pra ele me esclarecer tudo. Subi as escadarias rapidamente, mas... Ao chegar na sala do Grande Mestre não há guardas nas portas, abri uma delas cautelosamente, seu leve rangido ecoando sala adentro, a luz da lua cheia banhou a fresta aberta da porta pela qual me esgueirei até uma coluna, depois caminhei cautelosamente até outra, me aproximando de uma luz vinda do espaçoso salão que era usado para festas e eventos, identifiquei duas sombras altas que pareciam estar se desentendendo, me aproximei mais, fui até o pilar mais próximo da luz que encontrei. A cena que jamais sairia da minha mente. Vi Saga brandir agilmente uma adaga dourada e a cravar no peito de meu mestre, que soltou um suspiro pesado, uma das mãos estava sobre o ferimento.

**_And I know_**

**_(E eu sei)_**

_Ele lentamente foi tombando até cair sobre os joelhos, o líquido escarlate escorrendo por seus dedos._

**_I may end up failing, too_**

**_(Eu posso acabar falhando também)_**

_Saga sorriu de lado e saiu em direção ao quarto de Atena. Shion virou seu rosto diretamente para mim, ele sabia o tempo todo que eu estava aqui._

**_But I know you were just like me_**

**_(Mas eu sei que você era como eu)_**

_-_Corra... Mu... Corra... - Sua voz estava fraca e rouca, logo em seguida apontou para um canto escuro da sala, a urna da armadura de Áries e logo em seguida para mim, entendi seu recado, corri até lá e passei a alça da urna por meu ombro, depois corri até Shion que já estava caído, senti uma onda de desespero tomando conta do meu ser.

-Mestre, levante, por favor – Supliquei tentando conter minhas lágrimas

-Agora é... Só você, não... Chore – Ele tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios se crisparam de dor.

-Você sabia não é? Você conseguiu prever isso! Por que não impediu? – Nesse momento eu já estava gritando.

**_With someone disappointed in you_**

**_(Com alguém desapontando você)_**

-Como Mestre do Santuário... Eu não podia... Contar... Agora v-vá! – Ele usou suas últimas forças proferindo essas palavras.

Desci a enorme escadaria o mais rápido que pude, eu encontrei com Aioros no caminho, mas ele estava com pressa e nem me notou, agora eu tenho uma missão: voltar a minha terra natal e treinar, e muito, sei que serei dado como traidor e desprezado por todos, mas é o que tem que ser feito. Conforme eu corro minhas lágrimas marcam o caminho, em uma denuncia silenciosa de um desertor.

Oláááááá minna!

Bem... Este é o primeiro capítulo da minha fic, por favor comentem falando bem ou mal, e eu agradeço a Vitória-sensei pelos seus ensinamentos, em breve postarei o próximo, eu aceito ideias palpites e tals, bye minna até a próxima. o/


	2. Castle of Glass

**Castle of Glass**

_(__Castelo de Vidro)_

O único som que eu escuto é o do vento forte. A única coisa que vejo é a cegueira que a noite proporciona. O único sentimento que prevalece é o vazio. Meu único pensamento era: ''é culpa minha''.

Não sinto mais as minhas pernas, corri até agora sem descanso, paro com a água batendo em minhas pernas, estou em um rio, me sinto congelado.

_**Take me down to the river Bend**_

**_(Leve-me até a margem do rio)_**

Olho minhas mãos e em seguida minhas roupas, estão sujas de sangue, olho para trás, mas só vejo uma sombra do que antes era o Santuário, escuto gritaria ao longe, deixo a urna cair, fazendo a água gelada espirrar em mim. Caio de joelhos.

_**Take me down to the fighting end**_

**_(Leve-me até o combate final)_**

Mergulho minhas mãos na água e limpo o sangue de minha pele e minhas roupas, olho meu reflexo na água e a soco, molhando meu rosto.

-O que eu fiz? – Gritei – O QUE EU FIZ?!

Apertei a mão contra o peito em uma tentativa inútil de apaziguar a dor.

_**Wash the poison from off my skin**_

**_(Lave o veneno para fora da minha pele)_**

_**Show me how to be whole again**_

**_(Mostre-me como é estar inteiro novamente)_**

Olho novamente para trás e enxugo algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Não posso parar agora, tenho um longo caminho para percorrer, não tem mais espaço para mim aqui!

Obriguei-me a ficar de pé e com as mãos trêmulas ergui a urna dourada novamente, com um pouco de dificuldade atravesso o rio, ao chegar á outra margem começo a correr mais rápido do que antes, sempre olhando só para onde eu corria, nada em volta me importava.

_**Fly me up on a silver wing**_

**_(Leve-me em um vôo em uma asa de prata)_**

Tento passar o mais longe possível de qualquer lugar onde posso me deparar com alguém, correndo nas sombras, onde ninguém pode me ver, afinal, o que um garoto estaria fazendo acordado a tal hora? E sozinho? Certamente não pensariam que estaria correndo para salvar minha vida, já que tinha presenciado um assassinato. Talvez se eu parasse de correr e pedisse ajuda... Não, esse não é a missão que eu recebi, o pedido silencioso nos olhos de Shion.

_**Past the Black, where the sirens sing**_

**_(Até depois da escuridão, onde as sirenes cantam)_**

A noite fria me envolve, estou tão cansado que sinto como se eu estivesse sonhando, sonhando? Tendo um pesadelo para ser mais exato, só que eu não posso acordar.

_**Warm me up in the novice glow**_

**_(Aqueça-me no brilho de uma nova)_**

_**And drop me down to the dream below**_

**_(E solte-me no sonho abaixo)_**

Acho que já não sobrou nada do que era antes dentro de mim, me sinto totalmente quebrado, sou só um pequeno detalhe, algum pequeno defeito que passou despercebido.

_**Because I'm only crack**_

**_(Porque eu sou apenas uma rachadura)_**

_**In this castle of glass**_

**_(Neste castelo de vidro)_**

_**Hardly anything there for you to see**_

**_(Não há quase nada pra você ver)_**

_**For you to see**_

**_(Pra você ver)_**

Me teletransporto o máximo que posso, mas ainda não consigo controlar muito bem meus poderes, até que eu consegui chegar mais longe que qualquer pessoa sem poderes conseguiria, estou longe o suficiente para poder diminuir o ritmo da corrida, estou voltando para casa!

_**Bring me home in a blinding dream**_

**_(Traga-me para casa em um sonho ofuscante)_**

Certamente Saga já deve ter espalhado que eu sou um traidor, que eu fugi com a armadura de Áries, ele pode usar isso a favor dele, dizer para virem atrás de mim e até me matar, assim morreria comigo o segredo dele.

_**Through the secrets that I have seen**_

**_(Através dos segredos que eu já vi)_**

Tento ao máximo controlar meus sentimentos durante o caminho_, _erguer a cabeça, respirar fundo, fecho os olhos por um instante e me concentro o máximo que posso.

_**Wash the sorrow from off my skin and show me how to be whole again**_

**_(Lave a tristeza para fora da minha pele e me mostre como é estar inteiro novamente)_**

Ao abri-los novamente eu já não estava em uma floresta como antes, mas sim em um campo aberto, um campo quase sem grama, grandes montanhas rochosas e desfiladeiros, uma armadilha viva, sou tão pequeno diante de tudo isso, mas eu reconheço minha terra natal, que saudades.

_**Because I'm only a crack**_

**_(Porque eu sou apenas uma rachadura)_**

_**In this castle of glass**_

**_(Neste castelo de vidro)_**

_**Hardly anything there for you to see**_

**_(Não há quase nada pra você ver)_**

_**For you to see**_

**_(Pra você ver)_**

Depois de andar muito eu avisto o castelo, existia uma única árvore aqui perto, longe das outras, mas eu só acho um tronco retorcido, totalmente seco.

_**Because I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**_

**_(Porque eu sou apenas uma rachadura neste castelo de vidro)_**

Passo a mão em seu tronco, seus galhos parecem grandes ramificações de veias, que se dividem em outras várias, uma última folha bem do alto se solta.

_**Hardly anything else I need to be**_

**_(Eu não preciso ser nenhuma outra coisa)_**

Eu a seguro antes de tocar o chão, assim como a árvore a folha está totalmente seca, ela já estava morta antes mesmo de cair, então era isso, mesmo estando de pé, mesmo estando firme, ela já estava morta, novamente eu volto a chorar, eu entendi o recado, entendi sua explicação, me desculpe. Entro no castelo, isso é só o começo.

_**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**_

**_( Porque eu sou apenas uma rachadura neste castelo de vidro)_**

_**Hardly anything there for you to see. **_

**_(Não há quase nada pra você ver)_**

_**For you to see…**_

**_(Pra você ver)_**

_Ooooolá minna,_

_Está aí o segundo capítulo da fic, espero que gostem e por favor comentem, esta semana eu já vou estar elaborando o terceiro capítulo, créditos a Vivi-sensei, até a próxima, bjs_


	3. Iridescent

_**Na: Este capítulo se passa em um sonho, então ele é meio sem sentido, mas ai vai depender muito de como ele será interpretado. Boa leitura meus queridos ^-^**_

**Iridescent**

**(Iridescente)**

Tenho uma sensação tão estranha, abro meus olhos, estou vendo o céu, ele é de um tom vermelho-amarelado, parece o pôr-do-sol, mas... Não vejo estrelas e nem mesmo o próprio sol. Me sento com um pouco de dificuldade, onde estou? A grama parecia ter sido arrancada a mão, a cidade estava em ruínas. A destruição parece recente, houve uma guerra?

**When you were standing in the wake of devastation**

**(Quando você estava de pé no meio da devastação)**

Está tudodesfigurado, diferente, estranho. Me levanto meio cambaleante e começo a andar na direção da cidade, ou pelo menos do que sobrou dela. Tem muita neblina por aqui, normalmente isso significaria que o dia iria nascer ensolarado, mas isso não se aplica neste momento, tenho um mau pressentimento.

**When you were waiting on the edge of the Unknown**

**(Quando você estava esperando na beira do desconhecido)**

Caminho entre as ruas estreitas e esburacadas, as casas estavam bem definidas, não estão totalmente destruídas, pareciam mais abandonadas.

**And with the cataclysm raining down**

**(E com o cataclisma desabando)**

Mas a imagem que estava por vir me chocou: pessoas, pedras, pessoas que pareciam ter sido petrificadas, dava para ver claramente o desespero em seus rostos, elas ficariam presas para sempre em seu terror, em algumas podia-se ver claramente lágrimas petrificadas escorrendo pelos seus rostos, todos tristes, mulheres com crianças no colo, adultos apavorados, era uma cena de terror, essas pessoas estão sozinhas aqui.

**Insides crying, ''Save-me now" You were there impossibly alone**

**(Chorando por dentro, ''Salve-me agora" Você estava lá e possivelmente sozinho)**

Mais uma vez me vejo só, mas ao andar mais um pouco me deparo com uma visão um tanto que familiar, o Santuário, assim como a cidade ele estava totalmente destruído, como eu imaginava ele, tudo o que vi é só uma reprodução de minha mente.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation**

**(Você sente frio e perdido em desespero)**

Eu tento mudar isso, mas não posso, por alguma razão eu só consigo ver o lado ruim deste lugar.

**You build up hope but failure's all you've know**

**(Você constrói a esperança, mas o fracasso é tudo o que você conheceu)**

De repente o Santuário se aproxima e me leva direto aquela sala, direto aquele momento, revivi tudo, me vi, vi meu mestre, vi o traidor, depois tudo ruiu novamente, tudo veio abaixo.

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**(Lembre-se de toda a tristeza e frustração)**

Tudo...

**And let it GO**

** (E deixe-a ir)**

Tudo.

**Let it go**

** (Deixe-a ir)**

Quando os escombros tocaram o chão eles simplesmente se dissolveram como água escorrendo por entre os dedos, que brilhou com uma luz irradiante.

**And in a burst** **light that blinded every Angel**

**(E em uma explosão de luz que cegou todos os anjos)**

E como se fosse possível o chão derreteu ao contato dessa luz, por um momento uma luz cortou o céu iluminando a noite que finalmente surgiu, assim que a luz diminuiu sua intensidade estrelas apareceram como em uma tela em que a criança desenha vários pontos em um plano negro.

**As if the Sky had blown the heavens into stars**

**(Como se o céu tivesse explodido o paraíso em estrelas)**

E pela primeira vez eu a senti, neste momento eu havia me esquecido totalmente da cratera que se abria abaixo de mim, é um cosmo tão poderoso e tão leve, me trás paz, me sinto bem,bem a minha frente eu via uma imagem totalmente tomada pela luz, via a silhueta de uma mulher, tinha asas, um báculo e um escudo, ela cantava, tudo se reerguia, me vi caindo.

**You felt the gravity of tempered Grace**

**(Você sentiu a gravidade da graça suave)**

** Falling into empty space**

** (Caindo em um espaço vazio)**

Não faço nada, só vejo a luz se afastar enquanto caio, fecho meus olhos, eu tenho medo do que posso ver, do que pode acontecer.

**No one there to catch you in their arms**

**(Ninguem lá para pega-lo em seus braços)**

**...**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation**

**You build up hope but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go**

** Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go, let it Go (oh)**

**Let it go!**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation**

**You build up hope but failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the sadness and frustration**

**And let it go**

**Let it go**

Acordo assustado.

_**Olááá minna!**_

_**Bem… Está ai o meu terceiro capítulooooo e ele é meio complicado, mas ele mostra o primeiro contato do pequeno Mu com Atena, que pelo cosmo pôde ver o sofrimento do garoto e tentou ajuda-lo com seu cosmo gentil, mas nesse sonho se passa três anos depois daquela tragédia, ou seja, ele já está com 10 anos, as ruínas representam a imagem do Santuário e da pequena cidade que fica lá perto, é a imagem ruim e pessimista que ele próprio criou. Bem acho que é só isso, se tiverem mais dúvidas é só me enviar uma mensagem que podem ter a certeza de que eu responderei, Vitória-sensei sabe o sofrimento que foi fazer esse capitulo, bem até a próxima minna o/**_


	4. Breaking the Habit

**Na: Aqui ele já tem 12 anos, isso se passa 2 anos depois daquele sonho do cáp anterior, aqui ele meio que ''conversa'' com a música como se fosse a própria mente dele pensando****, ****boa leitura gemte**

**Breaking The Habit**

** (Quebrando o Hábito)**

**Memories consume**

** (Memórias consomem)**

Saio de noite.

**Like opening the wound**

** (Como se abrissem a ferida)**

Cada passo pode ser um erro.

**I'm picking me apart again**

** (Eu estou me criticando de novo)**

Estou totalmente decidido.

**You all assume**

** (Vocês supõem)**

Sei o que pensam.

**I'm safe here in my room**

**(Que estou seguro aqui no meu quarto)**

E não é bem assim.

**Unless I try to start again**

**(A menos que** **eu tente começar de novo)**

Talvez seria melhor.

**I don't want to be one**

**(Eu não quero ser o único)**

Mas eu sou.

**The battles always choose**

** (Que sempre escolhe as batalhas)**

Mesmo não querendo estar na guerra.

**'Cause inside I realize**

** (Porque, por dentro, eu percebo)**

O que todos já sabiam.

** That I'm the one confused**

** (Que eu sou o único confuso)**

Eu sou o único confuso.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**(Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar)**

Não tenho quem me ensinar.

**Or why I have to scream**

**(Ou por que tenho que gritar)**

Para me libertar.

**I don't know why I instigate**

**(Eu não sei por que provoco)**

Atiçando a raiva em mim.

**And say what I don't mean**

**(E digo o que não quero dizer)**

Dizendo o desnecessário, somente para me provocar.

**I don't know how I got this way**

**(Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito)**

Mas é claro que eu sei, mas eu uso essa desculpa somente para fugir, me afastar, me aprofundar, fazer com que pareça menos minha culpa.

**I know it's not alright**

** (Eu sei que isso não está certo)**

Por isso estou aqui, andando esta noite.

**So I'm breaking the habit**

** (Então, estou quebrando o hábito)**

Algo que me atrai, me faz andar até bem longe de minha casa.

**Breaking th habit**

** (Quebrando o hábito)**

Algo diferente.

**Tonight**

** (Esta noite)**

Nesta noite.

**Clutching in my cure**

** (Agarrando minha cura)**

Preso ao fato de ter de fugir.

**I tightly lock the door**

** (Eu tranco firmemente a porta)**

E não estou disposto a compartilhar com alguém os meus segredos.

**I try to catch my breath again**

**(Eu tento recuperar meu fôlego de novo)**

Retomar minha antiga vida só que sozinho.

**I hurt much more**

** (Eu machuquei muito mais)**

Mas eu me feri tanto... E também aos outros que deixei para trás.

**That anytime before**

** (Do que qualquer outra vez antes)**

Mais do que nunca.

**I had opitions left again**

** (Eu não tenho mais opções de novo)**

A não ser ficar aqui.

**I don't want to be one**

**(Eu não quero ser o único)**

** The battles always choose**

** (Que sempre escolhe as batalhas)**

** Cause inside I realize**

** (Porque, por dentro, eu percebo)**

** That I'm the one confused**

** (Que eu sou o único confuso)**

Eu procuro em todos os lados a razão de estar aqui, eu simplesmente fui guiado por minha vontade, queria saber por que.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**(Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar)**

**Or why I have to scream**

**(Ou por que tenho que gritar)**

**I don't know why I instigate**

** (Eu não sei por que provoco)**

**And say what I don't mean**

**(E digo o que não quero dizer)**

Não há ninguém por aqui, mas eu vejo uma luz ao fundo, uma luz vermelha, me aproximo.

**I don't know how I got this way**

**(Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito)**

**I know it's not alright**

** (Eu sei que isso não está certo)**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

** (Então, estou quebrando o hábito)**

**Breaking th habit**

** (Quebrando o hábito)**

Passo por entre casas em brasas, um pequeno vilarejo, parece que foi vítima de um ataque durante essa noite, as pessoas haviam evacuado as casas, estava tudo deserto, para onde será que foram? Será que irão voltar?

**I'll paint it on the walls**

**(Eu vou pintar isso nos muros)**

Apesar de não poder fazer nada, em relação a tudo o que acontece, eu vou deixar claro: Vou passar minha mensagem aqueles que estiverem dispostos a combater todo esse mal.

**'Cause I'm the one at fault**

**(Porque eu sou o único culpado)**

Não haveria nada disso se eu estivesse com meu mestre naquele momento, se eu tivesse impedido Saga.

**I'll never fight again**

** (Eu nunca vou lutar de novo)**

Não quero mais, não quero machucar ninguém.

**And this how it ends**

** (E é assim que isso termina)**

Porque foi isso que eu escolhi.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**(Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar)**

**Or why I have to scream**

**(Ou por que tenho que gritar)**

**But now I have some clarity**

**(Mas agora eu tenho um pouco mais de clareza)**

Não vou ficar me lamentando mais o tempo todo.

**To show you what I mean**

**(Para mostrar a você o que eu quero dizer)**

Nada vai voltar mesmo.

**I don't know how I got this way**

**(Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito)**

**I'll never be alright**

** (Eu nunca estarei bem)**

Escuto algo, um som bem baixo e contínuo.

**So I'm breaking the habit**

** (Então estou quebrando o hábito)**

Empurro alguns escombros e começo a procurar.

**Breaking the habit**

** (Quebrando o hábito)**

Puxo algo macio, tento não fazer muita pressão.

**Breaking the habit**

** (Quebrando o hábito)**

Tenho em meus braços uma coberta, quando a abro vejo, para a minha surpresa, um bebê, não tinha nem um ano, ele também não tinha sobrancelhas, mas sim dois sinais circulares em seu lugar, tinha também um pequeno tufo de cabelos ruivos, olho em volta a procura de alguém, mas eu acho que ele foi abandonado, então... Decido cuidar dele.

**Tonight**

** (Esta noite)**

**Olá gemte,**

** Está ai o quarto capítulo ( tchan tchaaan), bem... como podem perceber aqui é onde ele encontra Kiki, abandonado, sozinho e decide cuidar dele, bem já estou elaborando o quinto cáp, até a próxima minna o/**


	5. Crawling

_NA: Aqui se passa três anos depois do último capítulo, o Um tem 15 anos e o Kiki 3. Boa leitura gemteee *-*_

**Crawlin**

**(Rastejando)**

Então, já se passaram longos oito anos desde que me mudei para cá, não é tão ruim, não mesmo. Eu ajudo uma pequena vila aqui perto com trabalhos braçais ou com a segurança, protegendo de predadores, e em troca eu recebo o suficiente para me sustentar e também ao pequeno Kiki, é como eu batizei o pequeno garoto que encontrei abandonado.

Venho sempre treinando, me esforçando ao máximo, lendo os livros do mestre de Shion, Hakurei, para aprender a reparar armaduras, já vi meu mestre fazendo isso e por prática já aprendi um pouco.

**Crawling in my skin**

** (Rastejando em minha pele)**

**These wounds they Will not real**

**(Estas feridas que não irão se curar)**

Apesar de nunca demonstrar diferença, eu nunca pude sonhar, nem ter pesadelos, e parece que tudo se acumula dentro de mim, eu já tentei levantar minha auto-estima, e até consegui, mas isso realmente é algo que eu nunca poderei superar, mudou a minha vida, dando a ela outro rumo.

Meu medo do mundo exterior é tão grande, agora eu tenho um discípulo para cuidar, não posso me distrair, por isso, com a ajuda da minha telecinese eu criei um cemitério de armaduras, uma ilusão, que leva o inimigo a uma armadilha mortal, e só existe um jeito de chegar até aqui, uma ponte estreita de pedra, abaixo só se via o vazio e grandes agulhas apontadas para cima, não pretendo que ninguém se aproxime.

**Fear is how I fall**

** (O medo é o que me derruba)**

** Confusing what is real**

** (Confundindo o que é real)**

Com muito esforço, dia após dia eu aperfeiçôo minhas técnicas, como estou tendo que aprender sozinho eu fico o dobro de tempo treinando do que outro aspirante a cavaleiro.

Sabe o que é mais engraçado em tudo isso? A maldita fase pela qual estou passando, hormônios a mil, a cabeça parecendo estar em outro mundo, mas eu juro, faço o máximo para me concentrar. Todas as noites eu me sinto mal, sempre, noites mal-dormidas, não consigo relaxar, estou tenso, meus sentimentos não mudaram nada, ainda sinto aquela dor perturbadora, assustadora.

**There's sometings inside me**

** (Há algo dentro de mim)**

** That pulls beneath the surface**

** (Que puxa abaixo da superfície)**

Fui ao encontro do Mestre Ancião, as coisas no Santuário não vão nada bem, Aioros foi morto também, eu conheci seu irmão mais novo, treinávamos juntos, ah Aioria, como deve estar agora? O guardião da armadura de Libra me ajudava com conselhos, mas eu não tenho tido mais muito tempo essas semanas.

**Consuming, confusing**

** (Consumindo, confundindo)**

Sinto uma pontada de desespero ao pensar que todos os dias eu me sinto incrivelmente igual, parece que todos os dias se repetem.

**This lack of self control I fear is never ending**

**(Temo que essa falta de auto-controle nunca termine)**

** Controlling, I can't seem**

** (Controlando, eu não pareço)**

** To find myself again**

** (Me encontrar de novo)**

Estou sempre mais e mais fechado, treino em segredo o meu pequeno, Kiki demonstra já certa habilidade com telecinese, apesar da pouca idade.

Levo-o a campos abertos e sempre que posso o levo até a cidade, quero que ele tenha contato com o mundo, com as pessoas, com os animais. Entretanto fico meio receoso, como eu o adotei, podem fazer mal a ele para me atingir, não posso perdê-lo, eu sou a única pessoa que ele tem e eu a ele.

** My walls are closing in**

** (Minhas paredes estão se fechando)**

** Without a sense of confidence**

** (Sem um senso de confiança)**

Um garoto de 15 anos, ainda em treinamento, tendo de trabalhar para se sustentar e além de tudo criar um discípulo, é difícil, mas se existe um trabalho difícil... Alguém tem que fazer.

**And I'm convinced**

** (E estou convencido)**

**That there's Just too much pressure to take**

**(De que há muita pressão para eu aguentar)**

Volto a meu passado, como se ainda fosse uma criança indefesa, que se perdeu dos pais, que foi abandonada, esquecida.

**I've felt this way before, so insecure**

**(Eu me senti desse jeito antes, tão inseguro)**

Não gosto de me sentir tão frágil, tenho tantas coisas a proteger, mas e se eu acabar falhando? Quando olho tanto para trás quanto para o presente me dou conta de que eu tenho muito a perder, sim, me surpreendo com isso, muitas coisas estão em minas mãos.

**Crawling in my skin**

**(Rastejando dentro da minha pele)**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**(Essas feridas não irão se curar)**

**Fear is how I fall**

**(O medo é o que me derruba)**

**Confusing what is real**

**(Confundindo o que é real)**

A luz do sol atinge meus olhos ainda fechados, abro-os meio sonolento e me sento na cama, coração acelerado, mas como sempre, nenhum sonho.

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me**

**(O desconforto se depositou em mim eternamente)**

Retiro minha camisa, praticamente ensopada pelo suor, me levanto e caminho até o banheiro.

**Distracting, reacting**

** (Distraindo, reagindo)**

Molho as mãos, fecho rapidamente os olhos (um pequeno flash de memórias veio em minha mente*) uma dor latejante em minha cabeça me atormenta durante alguns segundos, após me recuperar levo minhas mão até a água novamente e a jogo em meu rosto, estava gelado.

**Against my Will I stand beside my own reflection**

**(Eu fico contra a minha vontade ao lado do meu próprio reflexo)**

Levanto a cabeça e vejo uma imagem assustadora, estou com o rosto pálido e olheiras profundas, passo as mãos em meus cabelos bagunçados e suspiro pesarosamente, o que estou fazendo comigo? Saio do banheiro e vou à direção do quarto de Kiki, o observo do batente da porta, parece tão tranqüilo, relaxado... Afasto-me vagarosamente e encosto a porta, de modo que passe um fio de luz por entre a fresta. Novamente, como em todos os anos dessa mísera vida eu me sinto fraco.

**It's haunting, how I can't seem**

**(É assustador como parece que eu não consigo)**

Resumindo ao todo, todos os dias que se passaram a diante eu comecei a treinar Kiki, seus poderes telecineticos estão se aperfeiçoando, ensino-o algumas técnicas de batalha e estratégia, bem simples já que ele ainda é uma criança, mas tudo isso é fundamental para que no futuro ele se torne mais forte do que qualquer outro cavaleiro de Áries que já existiu.

**To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in**

**Without a sense of confidence**

**And I'm convinced**

**That there's just too much pressure to take**

**I've felt this way before, so insecure**

***Dois anos depois***

Tenho que deixá-lo o mais forte que puder, o tempo se passa rápido demais, quando vejo já estou com 17 anos, continuo com meu esforço, mas está valendo à pena, veja já os efeitos de um treinamento duro, meu aprendiz está evoluindo em um ritmo satisfatório, estou orgulhoso, mas quero prepará-lo de tudo, sempre que eu vejo um crescimento em seu nível de experiência eu deixo o treinamento mais pesado. Entretanto, sinto aquela velha mania de me sentir sempre rebaixado, medroso e confuso.

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

Digo novamente, o tempo passa rápido, sinto que algo grande se aproxima, fora do comum, longe de minha atual rotina. Vejo as estrelas começarem a surgir ao longe, onde a luz do sol já não tocava, ''O ciclo se repetiu mestre, eu estou aqui agora incorporando você, mas a diferença, é que eu não consigo prever o que acontecerá daqui por diante.

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

Já não sei o que é real, eu tenho alguém para cuidar e treinar mas não tenho como saber, como me proteger, como protegê-lo, quero manter meu pequeno afastado de tudo o que está para acontecer, e sei que se trata de algo grande''.

**There's something inside me**

**That pulls beneath the surface**

**Consuming**

**Confusing what is real**

Escuto a voz infantil chamar pelo meu nome, meu coração acelera ao escuta-lá, me viro e o vejo correndo em minha direção, estamos em um campo totalmente aberto banhado pelo tom avermelhado do entardecer, Kiki se põem ao meu lado enquanto voltamos ao templo, ele anda a passos compassados tentando acompanhar meu ritmo, bagunço seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Levemente uma brisa toca meu rosto com delicadeza, o fraco vento levava consigo pequenas folhas verdes e laranjas, com o canto dos olhos eu vislumbro uma silhueta, mas ao olhar novamente não havia mais nada, apenas sorrio e continuo andando junto com Kiki.

**This lack of self control I fear is never ending**

**Controlling**

**Confusing what is real**

_***Nesta parte ele se lembra de quando ele estava fugindo do Santuário e lavou suas mãos no rio para limpar o sangue (cáp. 2)**_

_**Oláááá minna,**_

_** Bem... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e eu não teno mais o q falar então até a próxima o/**_


	6. From the Inside

**Na: Aqui já se passaram 3 anos desde o último capitulo, Mu tem 20 anos e Kiki tem 8. Boa leitura minna! ^-^**

**From the Inside**

** (Por Dentro)**

Às vezes parece que o tempo não passa, mas por fim, a história começou a tomar outro rumo, aconteceram muitas coisas ultimamente, começando pela chegada de um rapaz que eu nunca tinha visto antes em Jamiel, foi bem assim:

''Estive fazendo uma caminha de rotina pelas montanhas perto do castelo, Kiki ficou lá, o pequeno não estava disposto a me acompanhar hoje, foi quando vi uma movimentação estranha, este lado de Jamiel é inabitado, é claro, com exceção de mim e de Kiki. Um adolescente, devia ter 14 ou 15 anos, sozinho, trazia consigo uma urna de armadura, uma não, duas! Escondi minha presença e o segui, ele foi em direção ao castelo, certamente alguém o contou que conserto armaduras, deve ser por isso que está aqui, parece ter dificuldade com o cemitério de armaduras, apesar disso ele consegue facilmente passar pela ponte estreita. Por fim ele se encontra com Kiki, por Deus, como esse garotinho consegue arranjar confusão! O cavaleiro consegue derrubar uma parte do castelo, Kiki parece convencido do poder do jovem e revela que eu estava o tempo todo atrás dele, não tem problema, não ia me esconder por mais tempo, passo naturalmente por ele e observo o estrago em minha moradia, nada que não dê para consertar, me apresento e faço a estrutura ficar em pé novamente, o rapaz diz se chamar Shiryu de dragão, ele me mostra as armaduras e me pergunto em que encrenca ele e seu amigo se meteram para causar este estrago, ele poderia salvar as duas armaduras doando seu sangue para salva-las, mas como era muito arriscado decidi simplesmente dizer que não havia conserto, ele insiste e parece realmente desesperado, não resisti e acabei lhe contando a verdade, ele estava disposto a se sacrificar por seu amigo, impressionante. Ele perde bastante sangue e fica inconsciente, mas por fim isso não foi em vão, as armaduras estão praticamente novas! Pedi a Kiki que levasse ao cavaleiro de pégasus sua armadura. Depois de um tempo o rapaz acorda, e então ele me diz tudo o que está acontecendo, sobre o cavaleiro de fênix, sobre a suspeita acerca do santuário, a armadura de sagitário, parece que eles são começo de uma revolução, o ciclo está se repetindo, eles irão desenterrar a verdade, fazer o que eu não tive chance, juntos iremos derrubar o Grande Mestre! Depois de se curar totalmente ele foi embora. Eu senti, já era a hora, fui até o local mais isolado de Jamiel e retirei de um esconderijo uma urna dourada, minha armadura, chegou a hora de usá-la.

Depois de um tempo eu senti uma forte movimentação nos cinco picos antigos, eu sei que o Mestre Ancião tinha tudo sobre controle, mas eu não consegui me conter, interferi na luta de Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Shiryu, nunca fui muito amigo de MDM, ele se gabava tanto ao lutar com um cavaleiro de bronze mas quando me ofereci para lutar no lugar de Shiryu ele desistiu, revelei a Kiki também minha verdadeira identidade como cavaleiro, logo depois que tudo estava resolvido retornei para Jamiel"

**I don't know who to trust**

**(Eu não sei em quem confiar)**

**No surprise**

**(****Sem surpresa****)**

**Everyone feels so far away from me**

**(Todos se sentem tão longe de mim)**

**Heavy thoughts sift through dust**

**(Pensamentos pesados separados pela poeira)**

**And the lies**

** (E as mentiras)**

Voltei para o Santuário acompanhado de Kiki, mostrei a ele todos os lugares que conhecia, eu não queria que soubessem que eu voltei, fiz o máximo para passar despercebido, não é muito movimentado por aqui, mas eu sei que ninguém além de mim e do Mestre Ancião sabe a verdade.

Na minha infância eu nunca interagi muito com Saga, mas ele sempre pareceu um garoto esforçado, dedicado... Muito calmo. Nada por aqui mudou, sinto como se não houvesse passado nem um dia sequer após o assassinato de Shion, estou cansado de todos os anos que passei, não tive uma infância normal, me sinto acabado, estou cansado dessas mentiras, por mais que eu tente não consigo ao menos entender muito menos acreditar em nada que esse assassino contou.

**Trying not to break**

**(Tentando não desmoronar)**

**But I'm so tired of this deceit**

**(Mas estou tão cansado dessa fraude)**

**Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet**

**(Toda vez que tento me fazer voltar a ficar de pé)**

**All I ever think about is this**

**(Tudo que eu sempre penso sobre isso)**

**All the timing time between**

**(Todo o tempo entre o momento)**

**And how trying to put my trust in you**

**(E como tentar colocar minha confiança em você)**

**Just takes so much out of me**

**(Só arranca tanto de mim)**

Não se passou muito tempo, estava em meu posto na primeira casa quando eu identifiquei quatro cosmos, um deles era de Shiryu, os recebi atacando-os, não esperava que funcionasse, precisava chamar a atenção deles, provoquei um pouco eles, mas parece que o Dragão se irritou, eles insistem em passar mas apesar de ter consertado a armadura de Pégasus e Dragão recentemente eles não conseguirão lutar com as armaduras nessas condições, peço a Kiki que lhes mostre as fissuras, por fim eles acabam entendendo. Depois de repará-las tento explicar para que não julguem mal os cavaleiros de ouro, mas que também terão que se esforçar se quiserem chegar à sala do Mestre.

**Take everything from the inside**

**(****Pegue tudo de dentro****)**

**And throw it all away**

** (****E jogue tudo fora****)**

**Cause I swear, for the last time**

**(Porque eu juro, pela última vez)**

**I won't trust myself with you**

**(Eu não vou confiar em mim mesmo com você)**

Já faz um tempo que eles passaram por aqui, deixaram para trás uma garota que eles dizem ser a verdadeira Atena, eu e Kiki ficamos encarregados de tomar conta dela enquanto vão enfrentar o Grande Mestre, decido ir ao encontro de meu velho amigo, Aldebaran, éramos muito chegados, como será que estaria agora? Me teletransporto até a segunda casa e me deparo com um touro sem um dos chifres, ele continua como antes... Sempre o maior da ''turma'', acho graça por Seiya ter quebrado um dos chifres dele e ofereço conserto, mas ele recusa. Depois de um tempo conversando pergunto se ele não está achando nada estranho no Grande Mestre, ele parece não ter notado nada de diferente, ele também não suspeita que a verdadeira Atena não esteja com o Grande Mestre, me finjo surpreso quando ele diz estar suspeitando que seja o cavaleiro de Gêmeos que está no posto de Mestre do Santuário, ninguém podia saber o que eu sabia, queria contar tudo de uma vez e acabar logo com isso, mas não posso, não acreditariam, será melhor desmascarar logo ele.

**Tension is building inside steadily**

**(A tensão está crescendo, por dentro, firmemente)**

**Everyone feels so far away from me**

**(Todos se sentem tão longe de mim)**

**Heavy thoughts forcing their way**

**(Pensamentos pesados forçando seu caminho)**

**Out of me**

**(****Fora de mim****)**

Sinto ocilações de cosmo, hora mais intensa, hora mais calma, já se passaram 11 horas desde que passaram por aqui, fico imaginando se estão indo bem, Saga interferiu várias vezes nas batalhas, seu cosmo podia ser sentido aqui da primeira casa, parece que ele estava realmente preocupado.

**Trying not to break**

**But I'm so tired of this deceit**

**Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet**

**All I ever think about is this**

**All the timing time between**

**And how trying to put my trust in you**

**Just takes so much out of me**

Não sei se a garota aguentará mais tempo, mais cedo havia chegado alguns soldados que foram enviados para matá-la, Kiki ficou apreensivo, mas por fim outros cavaleiros de bronze chegaram e a protegeram.

Quase 12 horas haviam se passado, comecei a ficar nervoso quando senti um enorme cosmo, para minha surpresa a garota estava de pé, me ajoelhei fazendo uma reverência, ela pediu que eu a seguisse, subimos as 12 casas, em cada uma delas os cavaleiros dourados reconhecendo-a como Atena, por fim tudo estava se resolvendo.

**Take everything from the inside**

**And throw it all away**

**'Cause I swear, for the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

Quando chegamos à sala do Grande Mestre o vemos em uma batalha com Seiya, pégasus não parece estar em boas condições, assistimos apreensivos, Saori intervim na luta, Saga estava muito alterado, quando ele foi atacar Saori nós ficamos preparados para acabar com ele, no entanto, ele segurou o báculo de Atena e atingiu a si mesmo, ficamos paralisados, não esperávamos isso, seu ultimo pedido foi que a deusa o perdoasse.

**I won't waste myself on you**

**(Eu não vou me desperdiçar com você)**

**You, you **** (****Você, você****)**

**Waste myself on you**

**(Me desperdiçar com você)**

**You, you**

**(Você, você)**

Senti pena dele apesar de tudo, caminhei pela sala do trono do Grande Mestre, e lá eu vejo bem no centro da sala, meu mestre, estava lá de pé, olhando para mim e sorrindo, mas depois disso eu não me lembro de mais nada, acordei no outro dia em meu templo, e tudo já estava resolvido.

**I'll take everything from the inside**

**And throw it all away**

**'Cause I swear, for the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

**Everything from the inside**

**And just throw it all away**

**'Cause I swear, for the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

**You, you**


	7. Leave out all the Rest

**Leave Out All The Rest**

** (Esqueça todo o resto)**

Desperto em um susto, vejo o Santuário cair em ruínas, tudo se despedaçando, havia lutas por todos os lados, cavaleiros caindo, o chão cheio de poças de sangue, de um lado um brilho negro-azulado, de outro, dourado. Os dois lados lutavam, pessoas inocentes mortas, Atena estava de braços abertos e com a cabeça erguida, vi Saga segurar aquela mesma adaga que matou meu mestre, ele a apontava para o pescoço da Deusa.

Tentei impedir, mas não conseguia me movimentar, ninguém podia me ver nem ouvir, ninguém sabia onde eu estava, vislumbrei Shion, ele segurava meus movimentos, ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, ele segura a espada da armadura de Libra, caminhando de costas se aproxima da saída daquele templo onde estávamos lutando, meu mestre segurou algo na escuridão e trouxe para a luz, Kiki tinha um semblante de terror, Shion puxou os cabelos do garoto para trás e apontou a arma para sua garganta, tentei dizer algo, mas eu não tinha voz, o homem de cabelos esverdeados me olhos novamente e sorriu de lado, quando ele deslizou a espada no pescoço de Kiki...

**I dreamed I was missing**

** (Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido)**

**You were so scared**

** (Você estava tão assustado)**

**But no one would listen**

** (Mas ninguém podia ouvir) **

**'Cause no one else care**

** (Pois ninguém mais se importava)**

Abro meus olhos, eu respirava descompassadamente, não queria me lembrar do que vi, não podia ter sonhos, mas ele me fez refletir mais sobre o que poderá acontecer. Faz poucos meses que acabamos com a revolta de Saga, está acontecendo tudo muito rápido.

**After my dreaming**

** (Depois do meu sonho)**

**I woke with this fear**

** (Acordei com esse medo)**

Já tem algumas noites em que eu noto vários pontos de luz atravessarem o céu, isso não é um bom sinal... Alguma coisa vai acontecer, não creio que seja boa.

**What am I leaving**

** (O que eu estarei deixando)**

Minha preocupação volta para a questão de Kiki, o que acontecerá com ele, se eu tiver que lutar?

** When I'm done here?**

** (Quando eu acabar por aqui?)**

Ele também já notou que existe um clima tenso por aqui, não pretendo deixá-lo em risco, desde o momento em que ele ficou sabendo que eu sou um cavaleiro o ensinei que qualquer coisa pode me acontecer a qualquer momento, ele sabe disso, mas não sei como lidar com isso já que chegou a hora, não sei bem o que vai acontecer.

**So if you're asking me,**

**(Então se você está me perguntando,)**

** I want you to know**

** (Eu quero que você saiba)**

Dobrei todos os seus treinos, passo o maior tempo que puder perto dele, enquanto isso penso como vou mante-lo longe daqui, não sei se realmente acontecerá algo, mas eu não vou arriscar a vida dele.

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done,**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed.**

**Don't resent me,**

**When you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory,**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest…**

O que acontecerá com ele depois que eu partir? Ele será julgado por meus atos? Será julgado por quem eu fui? Ele sofrerá tanto quanto eu sofri em relação a meu mestre? Deixarei para trás minhas técnicas e conhecimentos, não deixarei que morram comigo, irei passar a diante, do mesmo jeito que tem sido há anos.

**Don't be afraid**

** (****Não tenha medo****)**

**Of taking my beating.**

**(****De levar minha derrota****)**

**I've shared what I'd made**

**(Eu compartilhei o que eu fiz)**

Nunca fui realmente forte, sempre sofri com a morte de meu mestre, mas nunca demonstrei minha mágoa a alguém, tenho mascarado isso há muito tempo, não fui o melhor aluno nem o melhor mestre, mas faço o possível.

**I'm strong on the surface,**

**(Eu sou forte na superfície,)**

**Not all the way through.**

**(Não por completo.)**

**I've never been perfect,**

**(****Eu nunca fui perfeito,****)**

**But neither have you**

**(****Mas nem você foi.****)**

Vou até o Japão com meu aprendiz, lá eu o levo até um orfanato, ele já veio aqui antes quando eu estive em uma missão a um mês atrás, ele até já fez algumas amizades, vejo-o brincar com as outras crianças, sorrio.

**So if you're asking me,**

**I want you to know:**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done,**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed.**

**Don't resent me,**

**When you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory,**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest...**

Eu o machuquei tanto sem ele saber, escolhendo esse destino a ele, ele é apenas um ano mais velho do que eu era quando perdi Shion, eu nunca serei ele, ele sabia muito bem o que fazer, eu não, estou perdido, confuso, queria que os dois, Shion e Kiki esquecessem toda a mágoa, tudo o que fiz a eles que os machucou.

**Forgetting,**

**(****Esquecendo,****)**

**All the hurt inside**

**(****Toda a mágoa****)**

**You've learned to hide so well.**

**(Que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem.)**

**Pretending,**

**(****Fingindo,****)**

**Someone else can come**

**(****Que alguém pode chegar****)**

**And save me from myself.**

**(E me salvar de mim mesmo.)**

**I can't be who you are.**

**(Eu não posso ser quem você é.)**

Respiro fundo e o chamo, me ajoelho a sua frente e lhe digo:

- Kiki, eu preciso ir.

- Quando você volta?

Isso esmagou o meu coração...

- Eu não vou voltar, você vai ficar aqui agora.

- Por quê? – Vi seu rosto expressar preocupação.

- Porque eu não posso ficar aqui entre vocês, sinto muito.

- Não, você não pode ir, eu não quero que você vá! Não me deixe – Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto claro, tive que usar toda a minha força para segurar as minhas – O que eu vou fazer?! Não sei viver sozinho...

- Você jamais estará sozinho, escute bem o que eu vou te dizer...

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done,**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed.**

**Don't resent me,**

**When you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory,**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest...**

- **Quando minha hora chegar,**

**Esqueça os erros que eu cometi,**

**Ajude-me deixar para trás algumas**

**Razões para ser lembrado.**

**E não fique ressentido comigo**

**Quando sentir-se vazio**

**Mantenha-me em sua memória,**

**Esqueça todo o resto**

**Esqueça todo o resto...**

Limpo suas lágrimas, beijo sua testa e me levanto. Ele me olha apreensivo, bagunço seus cabelos e lhe lanço um sorriso, o abraço forte e demoradamente, por fim o solto e caminho sem olhar para trás, escuto ele me chamar diversas vezes, mas não dou atenção. E então deixo minhas lágrimas caírem, uma a uma sinto que estou perdendo o controle e sinto meu corpo convulsionar, não acredito que estou fazendo a mesma coisa que você fez comigo, não acredito que dessa vez a culpa é totalmente minha.

**Forgetting,**

**All the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well.**

**Pretending,**

**Someone else can come and save me from myself**

-Eu nunca serei quem você foi, eu não consigo seguir seus passos, eu não sou você.

**I can't be who you are...**

**(Eu não posso ser quem você é...)**

**I can't be who you are.**

** (Eu não posso ser quem você é)**

Olá minna!

Este é, por fim, meu penúltimo capítulo, mas eu já estou publicando uma outra fic se chamada When You Say Nothing At All, ela eh yaoi MuXShaka com a participação especial de Vitória-sensei que me ajudou com a criação de personagens, pra quem gosta ela já ta on ok? Quem não gosta eu aconcelho que não leiam, até a próxima gemte ^-^


	8. Waiting For The End

_**Na: Eu não acho necessidade de narrar a saga de Hades Santuário, não tem muito o que escrever, eu até fiz mas não ficou nada bom :/ , então eu estou na parte em que eles estão no mundo dos mortos, boa leitura gemte ;)**_

**Waiting for the End**

** (Esperando pelo fim)**

**This is not the end, this is not the beginning**

**(Esse não é o fim, esse não é o começo)**

E enfim no inferno, depois de várias batalhas e anos sofridos estamos um passo de ganhar a guerra, não a primeira nem a última, mas isso não caberá a nós decidir, estamos todos nós, cavaleiros de ouro, em frente ao muro das lamentações e sabemos que o futuro já não está mais totalmente em nossas mãos.

**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision**

**(Só uma voz como uma revolta balançando cada melhoria)**

O cosmo de Atena nos despertou, ela ainda precisa de nossa ajuda para um último sacrifício.

**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm and**

**(Mas você ouve o tom e o ritmo violento e)**

**Though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em**

**(Embora as palavras pareçam firmes, tem algo vazio dentro delas)**

**We say yeah**

**(Nós dizemos, yeah)**

**With fists flying up in the air**

**(Com os braços no alto)**

**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there**

**(Como se estivéssemos nos segurando a algo que é invisível)**

Apesar da guerra nós nos sentimos felizes, estamos vendo novamente nossos falecidos companheiros, nossos irmãos de guerra, e estaremos contentes em poder dar nossas vidas para salvar o mundo, todos juntos, cada um com seu cosmo elevado, um orgulho de morrer defendendo o que acreditamos.

'**Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and fear**

**(Porque estamos vivendo à mercê da dor e do medo)**

**Until we dead it**

**(Até morrermos)**

**Forget it**

**(Esquecermos)**

**Let it all disappear**

** (****Deixarmos tudo desaparecer)**

Nosso maior castigo seria esquecer, desparecer...

**Waiting for the end to come**

**wishing I had strength to stand**

**(Esperando o fim chegar**

**Desejando que eu tivesse força para suportar)**

Quero poder dizer que exista gente que não teme a morte, principalmente quando ela está iminente, irreversível, mas somos atingidos por uma ânsia pelo que acontecerá, esperando nervosamente.

**This is not what I had planned**

**It's out of my control**

**(Não é isso que eu tinha planejado**

**Isto saiu do meu controle)**

Não era o que eu imaginava para o meu fim, eu esperava morrer atingido em guerra ou coisa parecida, não em um sacrifício, mas mesmo assim o farei com orgulho.

**Flying at the speed of light**

**Thoughts were spinning in my head**

**So many things were left unsaid**

**It's hard to let you go**

**(Voando à velocidade da luz**

**Pensamentos giravam na minha cabeça**

** Tantas coisas que não foram ditas**

**É difícil deixar você partir)**

Tem tantas coisas que eu não pude dizer, pois não tive tempo e nem coragem, muitas coisas estão incompletas... Tudo está passando muito rápido para mim, minha mente ficava me atormentando desde que cheguei aqui, não quero deixar meu mundo para trás, não queria deixar Kiki sozinho.

**Oh, I know what it takes to move on**

**Oh, I know how it feels to lie**

**(Oh, Eu sei o que é preciso para seguir em frente**

**Oh, Eu sei qual é a sensação de mentir)**

Eu sei o que precisamos fazer, o que é preciso para acabar com Hades, e acima de tudo, agora eu sei o motivo da morte de meu mestre, a razão dele ter se deixado morrer, ele ainda tinha a missão de guiar os cavaleiros de ouro mortos, com o propósito de levar Atena ao encontro de Hades, mas eu também tive que mentir, esconder a verdade sobre o traidor.

**All I wanna do is trade this life for something new**

**Holding on to what I haven't got**

**(Tudo que eu quero fazer é trocar essa vida por algo novo**

**Segurando o que eu não tenho)**

**Sitting in an empty room**

**Trying to forget the past**

**This was never meant to last**

**I wish it wasn't so**

**(Sentando em um quarto vazio**

**Tentando esquecer o passado**

**Isso nunca foi feito para durar**

**Eu queria que não fosse assim)**

Queríamos ter mais tempo, mas como disse antes, tudo está passando tão rápido, acho que meu destino nunca foi chegar tão longe, acho que isto é o mais longe que meus pés podem me levar, vejo meio embaçado as lembranças do meu sonho de criança, me tornar um herói!

**(Oh) I know what it takes to move on**

Os cavaleiros de bronze passam por nós, lágrimas cobrem seus rostos.

**(Oh) I know how it feels to lie**

Eles confiam em nós, e não iremos desapontá-los.

**All I wanna do is trade this life for something new**

E uma última despedida, ''adeus, cavaleiros de ouro''. Adeus.

**Holding on to what I haven't got**

A flecha dourada corta o ar na direção do Muro das Lamentações. Um silêncio. A luz nos envolve, não sinto mais nada.

**What was left when that fire was gone**

**I thought it felt right but that right was wrong**

**(O que restou quando o fogo se foi**

**Eu achei isso certo mas o certo era errado)**

Não existe nada a nossa volta, apenas a água rasa, estamos todos aqui. Perdemos toda a noção do mundo lá fora, não sei quanto tempo já se passou, vozes nos dizem que sofreremos a eternidade neste lugar, sem poder descansar, parece que o que achávamos o certo é errado aos olhos dos Deuses...

**All caught up in the eye of the storm**

**And trying to figure out what it's like moving on**

**And I don't even know what kind of things I've said**

**My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead**

**(Tudo apanhado no olho da tempestade**

**E tentando descobrir como era seguir em frente**

**E eu nem sequer sei que tipo de coisas eu disse**

**Minha boca continuava mexendo e a minha mente morreu)**

Esses Deuses dizem algo sobre uma nova guerra, outro desafio, mas nesse não poderemos interferir, não sei mais o que pensar, talvez tente achar uma maneira de seguir em frente, não podemos viver na morte.

**So, Picking up the pieces now where to begin**

**The hardest part of ending is starting again**

**(Juntando os pedaços agora por onde começar**

**A parte mais difícil do final é recomeçar)**

Chegamos ao fim da linha, ''vivemos'' apenas de nossa energia, não somos mais capazes de controlar nossos cosmos, não somos mais atormentados por vozes, quanto tempo se passou? Acho que o mundo não precisa mais de nós, podemos sentir levemente o cosmo de Atena, talvez tentando se comunicar.

**All I wanna do is trade this life for something new**

**Holding on to what I haven't got**

**(Tudo que eu quero fazer é trocar essa vida por algo novo**

**Segurando o que eu não tenho)**

Não é o fim nem o começo, nunca foi, porque quando acaba para nós algo nasce para nos substituir, nem sempre melhor do que era antes, mais tão especial quanto era, estaremos sempre juntos, o destino nos une e permaneceremos unidos mesmo em mundos diferentes, nunca estarei morto enquanto me manterem vivo em sua mente e coração.

**This is not the end, this is not the beginning**

**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision**

**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm and**

**Though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em**

No começo estávamos assustados, mas agora estamos felizes, cumprimos nossa missão e sentimos que não tem mais nada nos prendendo a este lugar.

**We say yeah**

**With fists flying up in the air**

**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there**

**'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and fear**

Creio que tenha sido Atena quem nos libertou, me sinto calmo e, pela primeira vez, em paz. Meu ''corpo'' fica leve e me sinto instável.

**Until we dead it**

**Forget it**

**Let it all disappear**

Aos poucos vou sumindo, sendo levado, transformado, nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida, sorrio, enfim estarei para sempre perto de meu mestre. Mas eu jamais te deixarei... Kiki, eu vivo em você. Me deixo ser levado, desaparecer...

**(Holding on to what I haven't got)**

**-X-**

Caminho calmamente, onde estará Raki? Será que foi buscar poeira estelar sozinha? Essa garota não tem jeito...

Avisto-a em cima de um pequeno morro e vou até ela.

-Raki, você foi buscar poeira estelar sozinha?

-Mestre Kiki! Eu...

Ela diz algo, mas minha atenção se volta para um pequeno grupo de jovens ao longe, aquele cosmo, Pégasus! Então eles são a nova era dos cavaleiros? Os novos guerreiros de Atena... Já se passaram 25 anos desde que meu mestre se foi, foram longos anos de treinamento, acompanhei os passos dos antigos cavaleiros e agora acabo de conhecer os novos.

Mu... Queria que estivesse aqui, queria que você visse no que me tornei, segui seus passos, sou o atual cavaleiro de Áries, completei 33 anos, queria que você pudesse ver. Me viro e caminho com Raki de volta a nossa casa.

''E eu estou vendo... (sorrio)''

Oláááá minna,

Aí está o último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado da fic, eu adorei escrever esse ultimo capítulo, continuarei escrevendo fics e eu prometo que nunca deixarei nenhuma incompleta, eu posso até demorar um pouquinho, mas eu não vou desistir, pra quem gosta de yaoi MuXShaka já está on o primeiro capítulo da fic When You Say Nothing At All, se não gosta então ignore este anuncio u.u Vivi-sensei obrigada por tudo migs, te adolo e não sei o que seria de mim sem você, a melhor escritora desse mundo! Bye minna até a próxima!


End file.
